You're my home
by Monbronte
Summary: A series of one-shots entered after Blood Must Have Blood, Part 1 & 2. May contain angst, fluff, romance, anything.
1. Clarktavia - The Lake

**okay, so let me begin with the fact i know i haven't updated any of my other stories in months and i apologise! I'm in my senior year not and I've been stressed with homework and studying and work and whatnot, so ill try to update them during april holidays. this is just something i had muse for, but let me know if you want me to make a series of oneshots that are shippy, request them below.**

**and I'm sorry for being literal trash**

**~MBL xx**

* * *

It didn't hit Clarke until she saw Octavia go swimming again.

It had been a few days after they had rescued the 44 from Mt. Weather, and everyone was starting to wind down.

But not Clarke.

Clarke took a walk down where she knew a body of water lay, bringing her sketchpad and a few pencils, just to try and take a break from everything, to stop the thoughts running through her head.

She doesn't even notice someone else was already there until she set up and sat down.

She glanced up, pencil pressing against the paper, when she noticed brown hair and an almost bare body diving into the pool. She put the pad by her side, standing up with her brow furrowed in confusion. She took a few hesitant steps to the water, hands in the pockets of her cargo pants, glancing at the crystal clear liquid.

Suddenly, a head came bursting out of the water, leaving Clarke to let out a quiet yelp and humble back in surprise.

"Clarke?"

The familiar voice allowed Clarke to let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, shaking her head in disbelief.

"_Octavia?___What the hell are you doing?"

"Same thing you are, I suppose," she shrugged, taking a few steps out of the water, slicking her hair out of her face with a contented sigh. Suddenly, Clarke felt her heart racing, though she supposed it was from the sweltering heat.

"Shouldn't you be with Bellamy?" She asked. She felt bad for interrogating the brunette, but she was honestly curious as to why the once-bright young girl had become so hardened. She hadn't spoken much since they rescued the 44, and Clarke was beginning to get worried about her.

"Bellamy doesn't need a babysitter," Octavia bit back, slumping onto the floor, resting her elbows on her knees.

The blonde raised her hands in surrender, moving to Octavia and gesturing to the ground next to her. "May I sit?"

The other girl simply let out a silent shrug, gazing into the sunset that was looming over the lake, reds and yellows bounding off the water, casting bright lights on the trees surrounding it.

After a few minutes of awkward, gruelling silence, Octavia finally broke it, sighing. "Camp Jaha doesn't feel like home, the Drop Ship camp was destroyed, and I'm no longer with the Grounders. I don't belong. **Again**."

The confession had Clarke's neck snapping up to meet Octavia's eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears.

Suddenly, a pale arm was wrapped around tanned shoulders, rubbing soothing circles as the brunette's body was shaking with unshed tears.

"Hey, it's okay," she soothed, "you're okay, I'm here for you. I'll be your home." The words slipped out of Clarke's mouth before she could even stop them, and the absurdity of the sentence had her eyes wide open in surprise. Octavia lifted her head off Clarke's shoulder, her blue-gray eyes boring into Clarke's pure blue.

"W- what?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I- I mean, I'll be... your home. Like, as in-"

Her words were cut short when wet lips pressed against her own. It took a split second before she conformed to the kiss, cupping the back of Octavia's neck and massaging her jawline with her thumb.

Octavia manoeuvred them so her still-dripping body was on top of Clarke's dry one, as her hands raked up and down the sides of the blonde's body in sheer ecstasy.

It's Clarke who finally breaks the kiss after several minutes, smiling widely, watching Octavia's smile mirror her own.

"You're beautiful," Clarke mumbled, her eyes gazing into bright pools of heaven.

"And you're my home," Octavia whispered back, leaning in to meet Clarke's lips once more.

* * *

**and that's my drabble! please let me know what you think, and if i should write more drabbles. send me ships if you want! :3**

**~MBL xx**


	2. Clarktavia - This Isn't Goodbye

**holy goddamn shit i just watched BMHB Part 2 and I'm crying! so my clarktavia heart told me i had to write this, and i always listen to clarktavia**

* * *

"Clarke, wait,"

Clarke turned around, mildly shocked, to see the familiar face of Octavia staring back at her, fiddling with her sword.

"Don - don't go," the once-Grounder mumbled, eyes cast to her feet. "I don't want you to go."

Confusion appeared on the blonde's face, especially everything she had put Octavia through, and everything Octavia had said to her. Why didn't she want her to go? If the roles were reversed, she would be throwing a send-off party.

It suddenly became apparent to Clarke that there was someone missing. "Where's Lincoln? Aren't you too supposed to be inseparable, or something?" She realized her words came out a lot harsher than expected, but they had left her mouth before she could stop them.

Octavia bit her lip, finally looking up to Clarke, shuffling her feet. "It didn't work out," she finally said after a drawn out minute. "I mean, I like him, and he likes me, but there's no way for us to be together when I'm already in love with someone else."

Again, Clarke's brow became knitted in confusion. "Someone else? Who?" She knew she was being pushy and _much_ too inquisitorial, but her curiosity has gotten the best of her, and now that Octavia started, Clarke herself couldn't stop.

The brunette's eyes widened at Clarke's bluntness, taking a second to regain her stoic composure. "Eh, you might know her. Blonde, blue eyes, leader, kinda hot." She shrugged, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Now it was Clarke's turn to be shocked. And not in a surprised way, simply genuine shock. "M - **me**?" She stuttered, blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything.

The younger girl tossed her head back and laughed for the first time in days, and Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach flutter. "_No_, I was talking about your identical twin, Jessica."

It was the blonde's turn to feel sheepish, casting her own eyes to the floor, pink tingeing her cheeks and ears. When she looked back up, Octavia was much, _much_ closer than she anticipated. Before she had a chance to react, their lips were connected, and both closed their eyes, revelling in the past of the other.

Octavia slowly pressed Clarke against a tree, one hand against the trunk, the other around Clarke's waist, pulling her close, while the other brushed her tongue against Octavia's lips, to which she granted access right away.

Slowly, Octavia pulled back, her braids falling in front of her face. "Look, I want to apologise about ear-" She was interrupted by Clarke, shushing her with her own lips.

"Don't talk," she mumbled with a smirk.

With a light chuckle, Octavia gripped Clarke by the thighs, heaving her upwards quickly and wrapping them around her waist. She quickly moved her lips down, paying attention to the pale neck, biting and sucking roughly and leaving a large red mark on the nape of Clarke's neck.

Clarke gasped in satisfaction, tangling her fingers along the back of Octavia's hair, scratching lightly against her scalp.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, both pulled away, pressing their heads together.

"Wow," Octavia murmured, her breath tickling Clarke's nose. "Yeah," the blonde replied with a wide grin.

Octavia winked, before pulling right back and unsheathing her sword. "Well, we had better get going, wherever you were planning on heading."

A blonde eyebrow raised in sheer amusement. "_We_?"

"Oh, of course," she simply replied with a grin, tilting her head to the side. "You honestly didn't think you were going on your own, did you, _**Princess**_?"

Well, she didn't **now**.


End file.
